Wrestlemania 23
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Takes place after The Shattering Mirror, The Hellcats vs. Vince's Devil. Also gives more details about the match setup. I won't spoil who the Hellcats are so you will have to read to find out. [OC/Maria] [Johnny Nitro/Melina] Follow... Fav.. Review


**Author's Note: This is a One-Shot that follows the events of the story ****'The Shattering Mirror'. **** This chapter will also consist of flashbacks and gave greater insight on the events of Monday Night Raw. Wrestlemania 23 one of the biggest crowds in Wrestlemania history. This is Daisy's Wrestlemania debut. She is teaming up with her girlfriend, Maria, and their new friend, Melina, to take on Vince's Devils (Team of Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson and Victoria.) What will happen? Who will be victorious? Read to find out...**

**Rating: T for some curse language and some violence but who cares its fucking WWE (not violent not entertaining)**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and Johnny Nitro/ Melina**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

This whole week has been very productive for us; we have been training for the past six days. Who is we, you might ask? If you didn't watch RAW last Monday, let me elaborate for you. Last Monday, I was able to 'return to my normal self' and save my girlfriend from a vicious attack from those three hoes. I took out all three of them and when I thought it couldn't get any worse, another diva came out. Who was that? Melina. Melina came down the ramp doing her flashy red carpet entrance. She got in between Victoria and I; facing me like she was protecting them. Victoria had gone to Melina a few weeks prior before our title match. The Devils had a so called list of divas they want to take out. Melina wanted to protect herself and agreed to help Victoria and took the brass knuckles. She had her boyfriend, Johnny Nitro in on the plan as well and he agreed. During our match, I had gain the momentum to win but Melina stroke my forehead with the knuckles, while Nitro provided the distraction. According to Maria, I fled shortly after and retained my title. Victoria was trying to get Melina to assist us to attack Maria and myself. Melina kept smiling so I was confused but I kept my focus on them. Melina did something that got me even more suspicious; she said Mickie James was behind the vixens. Obviously, she wasn't because I was staring directly at the stage. The vixens turned around and raised their guard. Melina smiled at me and we decided then and there; we would work as a team. After forcing the women back to ramp; we made our challenge to face them today and they accepted. We are the new team known as the Hellcats which I do really like that name. Hellcats vs Vince's Devils. Both have a reference to spawning out of hell, weird and random if you ask me.

Maria and I were walking inside the massive Ford Field stadium about an hour before Wrestlemania started. We were greeted by a lot of the males superstars backstage. We held hands walking pass all of them. Last Monday, I also made our relationship public in the middle of the ring; I kissed her and told her I loved her. I recalled that event of last Monday night.

_What was going on here? Why was Maria getting attacked for by those three. I thought as I ran through the arena heading toward the gorilla (others just say curtain). I can barely remember the events of the past few weeks but other than that it feelslike I have been sleeping. I made my way to the curtain and saw Vince with Mickie and Ashley. They turned to me and Vince asked, "Why hello Mrs. Sanders, are you feeling better?" I recieved quick hug from the girls._

_ "Vince, please let me go out there." Ashley and Mickies' eyes widen at my request._

_ "By yourself?" They asked in unison._

_ Vince stood there thinking, "You are not medically cleared to be in any action, Sanders. Mickie and Ashley get ready to go out."_

_ I clenched my fists and replied back, "Let me prove that I am medically cleared and I am back to 'normal'. This would be the perfect way for me to return. I have a plan that can develop an amazing storyline that the fans will love. Have I ever let you down before?" I whispered the general idea into his ear and he nodded. _

_ "Do you want back up Daisy?" Ashley asked._

_ I shook my head no. "Are you sure? That is kinda of very crazy of you and I know crazy! You could get hurt again!" Mickie objected._

_ Vince placed his hand on my shoulder, "If I have no choice, I will send them out, alright. Surprise me." I nodded as my music played the first time. "Don't disappoint Sanders and put on a great show."_

_ After the first song cut, I watched the Victoria and the other vixens laugh and the crowd booing. This was originally supposed to be the time that Mickie's song would play and the girls would run to the ring and pull of the save. The original idea was Ashley, Mickie and Melina versus the Vince's Devils. The song started again for the second time."You don't know; you just don't know me all." The music started again and the crowd remained silent clearly thinking that this way another joke. Victoria shook her head and said, "No! Candice go get her or whoever it is! Make sure she doesn't come out." _

_ I saw Candice running through the curtain and charged at her. Her eyes widened as she saw me instead of the others. I tossed her back through the curtain caused her to roll down the stage and lay there. "Torrie go!" I heard Victoria yell. As soon as I had Torrie in my sights I ran toward her. She had just came through the curtain and I speared her both of us going through the curtain; thus becoming visble to the audience and all the others._

_ After Maria, Melina and I walked backstage after RAW went off the air, we will greeted by Vince McMahon. "Hello ladies." I thought I would be in trouble for expressing my personal life on television. I was kind of a last minute thing in order to make my return at Maria's expense. He glared at me as the other women kind of tried looking away. "Daisy, YOU.." He began in a familiar voice tone that the other women knew. Oh my god, he was about to fire me. Maria and Melina wanted to protest believing they knew what he was going to say but remained quiet. "were right. That was best for business." We all sighed in relief and he chuckled, "Don't worry I wouldn't fire one of my best divas. I had to mess with you guys. I normally don't allow personal to mix with business but I will let it slide because we could make amazing storylines." We nodded, "I will see you this Sunday. Have a great night ladies."_

_ "Have a great night, Mr. McMahon." We all said as he walked away and he all walked toward the locker room._

_ End of Flashback._

We walked into our locker room only to see Melina and Johnny Nitro sitting on the couch. The latina jumped up and ran over to us and embraced us, "Hey girls, took you long enough."

We hugged the older woman and Maria answered, "Sorry, we had to pick up our outfits." She said holding the bag with the outfits inside.

Johnny Nitro asked looking at the three of us. "Can I see before the rest of the world?" We chuckled.

Melina gave him a quick peck on the lips before replying, "Of course baby. We need to start getting ready anyways be out in about an hour."

We walked into the bathroom and Maria asked while looking into the bag at a small box, "Why did you get this?"

"Just a little thing Amy wanted me to do for my Wrestlemania debut and plus the blue bangs won't match our color scheme." The older women nodded and proccedded to get ready.

An hour or so later, I didn't really keep up with the time, We emerged out of the bathroom to see Nitro staring at all three of us. He smirked. Melina was wearing something similiar to her normal attire. She had a tubetop on which sported the colors red and black. The design was tiger stripes and had three huge claw marks in the center of the chest area. She had a few red streaks in her hair. She had her hands wrapped in red and black tape. Her pants were the same pattern as the tube top minus the huge claw marks. Her belt was just a plain black belt. Her fluffy boots were mainly red with black tiger stripes but at the very bottom you can see the red fades to white. Maria didn't change her hair but I still love her light brown hair. She was wearing a tanktop that ended right over her bellybutton. The tank top was the opposite color scheme of Melina's tube top. Maria's tanktop was black with red stripes. She wore white and black gloves which also had red stripes. She wore a red and black skirt. She wore solid black boots. Lastly that left me, I dyed my hair. Can you guess what color? I dyed my hair the same color as Amy; she thought it would go with the color scheme. I love it personally. I had a t-shirt on with I had cut it all over to looked ripped. Hellcats. The letters were white. The letter curve like a smile across my breast area of my shirt. The shirt was mainly red and had multiple black stripes all over. I wore striped fingerless gloves that came up about half way up my forearm. I wore red skinny jeans which was also stripped the same way as my other clothing. I wore black high heels. We also all wore eyeliner. Melina walked over and sat on Johnny's lap and Maria and I sat on the other couch. "How do we all baby?" Melina asked her boyfriend giving him a quick peek on the cheek. He was still looking at the three of us. "I take that as a yes." We all laughed.

About an half an hour later..

"Girls, we are up next let's go kick some skanky ass!" Maria said as she stood up. We nodded and followed her toward the door.

We heard Johnny said, "Go get them tigers."

I turned back, "Of course, those vixens will fall prey to the Hellcats." With that we walked toward the curtain.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a Lumberjill 6 Diva tag match." Lilian said as the lumberjills came on the stage. I watch them one by one walk down the ramp. Mickie, Layla, Michelle, Jillian, Kristal, Trinity, Ashley, Kelly Kelly, and Brooke walked down and take their places around the ring.

"JR! I have been waiting all night for this matchup. Look at all the divas, even the ones from ECW are here." King said while they were waiting for someone to come out.

"Of course you have King. Just shut up and wait for the divas. I have a feeling this is going to be a slooberknocker. Such tension between these women. How do you feel about the Hellcats?"

"They are my personal favorite for this match but I just enjoy watching them in action. Vince's Devils have the advantage though."

"Why is that King?"

"Maria isn't fully recovered from that assualt she recieved from them. Daisy just returned from her medical leave suffering memory loss and other things. Melina might be able to be trusted so they will need to watch their backs," King elaborated.

"Let me show what love is. Let me show you how to move your body." That was the lyrics of Candice Michelle's theme song. All three women walked onto the stage and of course Torrie had her stupid dog. They all had the same attire. It was like a black one piece swimsuit. The swimsuit was revealing in the chest area; also had pieces around the hips missing or just not there. You could see that underneath they were wearing binkin bottoms or a thong. How orginal. They also also wore black boots. The lack of creativity here was so bleh. "Introducing first the team of Candice Michelle, Victoria and Torrie Wilson, Vince's Devils!" They walked past some of the lumberjills and climbed in the ring.

"Look how stunning the Devils are tonight!" King said as Torrie came over to the announce table and placed the clipboard on the table again. "Let's see here.." King looked at the list as Torrie climbed back into the ring.

"Looks like more names were added onto the list. Kelly Kelly, Trinty and Brooke and at the very bottom they have written the Hellcats. Looks like they mean business."

Finally, Paparazzi played and the red carpet rolled down and the three of us ran out from behind the curtain and the crowd starting cheering. The cameramen surrounded us as Maria and I blew a kiss and blew it toward each other. Melina lead the way as we walked down the red carpet. "Woah baby! Those outfits are amazing! Looks like that Daisy is sporting a new hair color. She looks like Lita now." King yelled.

"I personally like this new look; it suits her. Lita was her mentor so its only fitting."

"Introducing the team of Maria, Melina and the WWE Women's Champion, Daisy Sanders, The Hellcats." Lilian announced nodding her head to the song.

We ran and jumped on the apron. Melina did her famous split and slid into the ring while Maria and I flipped over the top rope. We walked toward the center of the ring while Torrie handed Chloe to Lilian who was exiting the ring. I kept my gaze strictly on Victoria; she was the biggest problem of this team. They walked back to their corner and we walked back to ours. I wanted to start it out and they agreed. They climbed outside to the apron and the bell rung. Victoria and the others were still deciding which one was going to go first. I pointed to Victoria. "Looks like she is wanting Victoria." JR said.

"Victoria is getting in and now the match can finally start."

We stared at each other and finally Victoria made the first move by tackling me onto the mat. She repeatedly slammed my head onto the mat and almost got herself disqualified. 1...2...3...4 "Break it up Victoria! Watch the hair!" The offical said backing Victoria away from me. She huffed and then came for me again. I punched her midsection and decided I would try to see if Melina's training paid off or not. She charged for me and I avioded doing Melina's famous split. I moved my legs and setting up for a monkey flip.

"Did you guys see that? Daisy using a split like Melina. I wonder what else she has planned for them tonight." King said so amazed at my split.

I used my leg strength to flip Victoria over me and slam onto the mat. I stood up ran over to the other corner and knocked Torrie and Candice onto the concrete. I turned around only to be clotheslined by Victoria. The crowd booed and she picked me up and positioned me for the Widow's Peak. She hit the move causing a sharp pain to race through my body. Victoria stood up and smirked. Candice and Torrie tripped my team off the apron.

"Is it over?" JR asked as Victoria went for the pin. 1..2.. "She kicked out!"

"I hardly ever see anyone kick out of the Widow's Peak! Oh no, Victoria is furious."

Victoria hit the mat and ran over to tag Candice as I rolled over trying to get to my corner. Fuck, my neck hurts so bad. OW! Candice dragged me back toward the ring and picked me. I countered with a dropkick. The crowd cheered as I made my way to my corner. I was probably at my limit for a while. I tagged in Maria. "Oh boy! The lovely Maria is in the match now." King said obviously staring at my girlfriend.

Maria jumped and tackled Candice and starting punching her brawler style in the midsection. 1..2.. Maria got off and looked at the referee who was trying to thing her to stop. Candice rolled Maria up. 1.. Maria kicked out and she suplexed Candice into a pin. 1..2.. Candice broke the count and irish whipped Maria into the turnbuckle. Maria grabbed her chest and avoided the oncoming assualt that the other woman. Maria tagged Melina in and Melina jumped off the top rope and performed a crossbody and went for the cover. 1..2.. Candice kicked out and performed a kick to the back of Melina's head and Melina collasped. The other vixen made her made to her team and tagged Torrie in. "Torrie is in now this should get interesting. Look at them puppies!"

"Melina hasn't moved since that dropkick; I think she might be out." Torrie went for the cover. 1...2.. Maria and I broke the count by hitting Torrie on the back; this action caused the other skankateers to come in. Maria and I went straight to work on attacking them slamming them onto the mat. We picked them up and whipped them into the turnbuckle causing them to sit down. We helped Melina up and slammed Torrie into them too. Melina and I pointed to Maria and signaled her to go.

"Is she doing what I think she is doing?" JR asked.

Maria nodded spinning around doing her lasso dance. "I think so, JR!" Maria charged for the corner at the other women looking in horror. "YEAH BABY! Bronco Buster to Torrie!" Maria jumped back and Torrie rolled out of the corner leaving two women. The crowd abrupted in cheers.

Maria and I pointed at Melina, "What the bloody hell? Another one?"

Melina mimicked the moves of Maria and performed the Bronco Buster on Candice. Candice rolled out of the ring onto the floor. 'This is awesome! This is awesome!' I heard the crowd chant in between cheers. I laughed as I mimicked the pervious action of my teammates and stared at Victoria in the corner. She was shaking her head begging me not to. Oh well, I will anyways. I ran toward the corner jumping onto Victoria; grinding my lower body toward her face. "Woah baby, another bronco buster; that is three right?" King asked looking over to JR.

"This is the most unorthodox style of teamwork that I never thought I would see from these women especially Daisy."

We rolled the women back into the ring. I had Victoria who was still groggy. Maria had Candice and Melina had Torrie. Maria run toward the other side performing a Beautiful Bulldog on Candice, and rolled her out of the ring only for her to be thrown back in by the lumberjills. I kicked Victoria in the back on the head causing her to fall down. I jumped on to the top rope and performed my signature moonsault. "A beautiful moonsault by Daisy; she is showing these girls who trained her."

Maria and I walked back out onto the apron. Torrie and Melina were exchanging blows. Torrie was in desperate to make a tag but no one was in her corner. They were still laid out in the ring; struggling to get to their feet. Torrie suplexed Melina into a pin. 1...2.. Melina kicked out instantly jumping to her feet. She picked Torrie gripping her hair and pulling her down. Victoria and Candice was starting to be able to stand again. Placing her leg over the other woman's neck; DDTing her and covering her with a split. 1.. Torrie's partners ran toward them to try and aid her. Maria and I ran into the ring. 2.. Maria tackled Candice into the mat and I delivered a menacing spear to Vic. 3..!

I panted as I heard the bell ring and watched the lumberjills jumping for joy knowing that the Vince's Devils were done for. "The winners of the match as a result of a pinfall. The team of Maria, Melina and The Women's Champion, Daisy Sanders, The Hellcats!" The crowd cheered as the offical held our hands up. I stood next to Maria and tackled hugged her; Melina soon after jumped on us. The lumberjills jumped in the ring and dogpiled us as well and we all just started to laugh. King chuckled, "Isn't this adorable all those divas celebrating The Hellcats' win."

I saw Victoria and her partners stand up and I jumped out of the ring and grabbed my title. "Where she going? The celebration is in the ring." JR asked. I looked over at the announce table and see the clipboard. I grabbed it and the marker. "Umm, Daisy, I don't think that is yours." I tore the first paper in half and sat up on the announce table facing away from the announcers.

"What is she doing? Nice view though so I can't complain." King commented like a pervert. I wrote something on the clipboard and left it on the table. I stood up and raised my belt into the air causing the crowd to cheer once again. "Let's see here; what does it say JR?"

JR held the clipboard close to his face. "It has the names Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle and Victoria written on it. Check marks have been placed by their names. Looks like the Hellcats completed their checklist."

Victoria walked over me to and got face to face with me. She motioned for a worker to hand her a microphone and then she spoke once she got it, "You think we are going to stay down. You know damn good and well I refuse to stay down. You couldn't beat me one on one and you know it."

"This is going to get ugly real fast." Jerry spoke as Victoria glared at him instantly silencing him.

I jerked the mircophone from her. "I can't handle you? Is that right? That bronco buster said otherwise Victoria."

She grabbed the microphone only again and spoke, "Alright. You want to anger The Black Widow; you and me, one on one at Backlash for this." She pointed to my title on my shoulders. "Do you accept, bitch? That is if you are okay with getting a little... crazy"

I looked at the other girls in the ring; Maria was shaking her head no along with Mickie and Ashley. "Don't do this Daisy; that woman is completely psycho." JR spoke as Victoria glared at him.

I looked back at Victoria who was patiently awaiting my answer. I grabbed the microphone, "I accept. Let's see how crazy you really are."

**Author's Note: This chapter was longer than I expected it to be but I am really proud of this. Daisy might be biting off more than she can crew. Backlash is Victoria vs Daisy for the title. What will happen next? Read to find out.. **


End file.
